Because That's What Family Does
by mangers
Summary: ""Hey," Maura says softly. She knelt down on her knees on the cold ground, the thought of getting her designer dress dirty never once entered her mind. She let out a shaky breath, trying to summon the strength to say what she needed to let out."


**A/N - **Hi. I posted this on my Tumblr yesterday for this weeks Rizzles Fanfic Challenge. And this week's subject is Family. It's just a little drab of mine really. A few people seemed to like it which I wasn't expecting (thank you!) I know I'm in the middle of updating my multi-chapter story, I'm just trying to tie off the end of the next chapter. And I actually got an idea how whilst writing this so hopefully the update is coming real soon :)

As usual, I don't own a thing of Rizzoli & Isles or any affiliated characters. Otherwise season 4 would certainly not be going down this road of beards like the images suggest. Ugh.

* * *

"Hey," Maura said softly. She knelt down on her knees on the cold ground, the thought of getting her designer dress dirty never once entered her mind. She let out a shaky breath, trying to summon the strength to say what she needed to let out.

"It's been a week, the longest week of my life. I've spent so much time thinking about what if's. And regrets. Even though I always told you that it never does well for one to dwell upon them. But, I've found myself unable to think of anything else since, s-since…"

Maura closed her eyes, wondering how many more tears she could possibly cry. Even though she knew it was biologically impossible, she felt as though she had cried a complete lifetime's worth. And apparently, she wasn't going to stop any time soon. She wiped her hand across her eyes, took a deep breath and focused before her once more.

"Anyway, there's one regret that I know I'll never be able to change. Because it's scientifically impossible. So, I suppose that's why I'm here now. It's all I can do now. Everyone knows that I cannot lie. At least not without the physical repercussions. But what very few know, is that I became skilled at misdirecting conversations. It was the only way. Looking back on it now though, I regret it. So much."

She closed her eyes and took another shaky breath. She didn't know how to continue, but there was not a chance that she was going to give up. She felt a single drop on her forehead, and as she looked up into the sky, the rain began to fall.

"I wish everyday that I'd been honest with you. About, how I really feel. Without paying heed to the consequences. But I'm not you. I've never been fearless. And now here I am."

The Doctor didn't know how long she knelt in silence for, listening to the rain strike every surface. She was getting drenched, but she couldn't feel anything. She was numb. Empty.

"So, I'm going to say it now. I've never believed in it before, but I'm hoping with every fibre of my being that you can hear this. I love you. With everything that I am. For as long as I can remember, I've been so madly in love with you. But I never said anything because I never wanted to lose you. Now all I can see is the bitter irony."

The sobs racked through her body and she hunched over, arms covering her midsection as she tried to offer herself the comfort she knew she would not feel again.

"I'm so lost. And without you, I'm so alone."

"You're not alone Maura."

She panicked as she heard the voice and felt a large hand rest upon one of her shoulders. She quickly turned her head and saw none other Frankie Rizzoli. She could feel another presence and to her other side she saw the other Rizzoli sibling, Tommy. She became flustered and tried to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to intrude. I was just leaving." But Frankie's hand on her shoulder wouldn't let her rise.

"No, stay."

"Frankie I don't want to impose on family time."

"That's nonsense. And do you know why?" asked Frankie. Maura shook her head, not trusting herself to find the words.

"You couldn't be imposing, because you are family," Tommy answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The brothers knelt either side of Maura, and Frankie shrugged off his jacket to cover Maura with.

"That's very kind of you to say Tommy, but-"

"But nothing," Frankie interrupted. "Tommy is right. You are as much a part of our family as we are. And you're not alone. You don't have to go through this alone. We'll always be here for you. And together we'll make it through."

Maura was overwhelmed with such emotion. At the fact that these two brothers saw her as one of their own. That they were here with her now, kneeling on the ground and enduring the rain. But she didn't understand.

"W-why…?" was all she could manage to ask.

"Because Jane would kick our backsides otherwise," grinned Tommy. Which earned him a small chuckle from the doctor beside him.

"Because like we said, you're family. And families look out for one another. Through thick and thin," explained Frankie.

"I don't even know how I could ever begin to thank you" Maura said.

"And you won't ever have to." Frankie replied, "Because that's what family does."

The Rizzoli's hugged the doctor tight between them, as they all stared ahead. Tears silently flowed from them all as they read the inscription.

_Jane Rizzoli _  
_1976-2013_  
_Boston Born, Boston Hero, Boston Strong._

* * *

**A/N - **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. Let me know :)


End file.
